Kamaru Fuma
'Character First Name' Kamaru 'Character Last Name' Fūma 'IMVU Username' Guest_KamaruUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' None yet :3 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 02/05/194 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumohakurean 'Height' 5"0 Kamaru is taller then most people his age. 'Weight' 104 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Academy Student 'Scars/Tattoos' None yet. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Kamaru is calm, cool, and very uninterested in "Teamwork" he would much rather do things by himself being a very independent person from a young age, even as a young child he would make sure his mother did'nt clean his room, fold his clothes or even make his breakfeast. Kamaru is a very smart kid but still puts himself down for lacking intelligence he always tries to compare himself to his elders even though he knows they have much more experience and education. He also is very nervous when it comes to meeting new people especially women as Kamaru was raised with two brothers and no women around him except his mother, it is quite hard for him to talk around them making his confidence drop drastically even to the point where he would run away. But when it comes to boys Kamaru is calm and wouldnt say a wrong word against someone even if they insulted him first, although when someone insults his family Kamaru will go into a rage totally snapping at the person. 'Behaviour' Very calm behaviour never really starting any hassle and extremely respectful to adults bowing to nearly everyone he greets. Not very good with women he would normally get shy and not talk around them for fear he would say something incredibly stupid and make a show of himself. Kamaru also had a knack for rapping, parents and even some ninja had said he reminds them of Killer B a jinchuuriki of the hachibi. 'Nindo (optional)' None yet. 'Summoning' None. 'Bloodline/Clan' Fūma. Kamaru doesnt show many traits from the Fūma clan not being so aggresive. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Earth 'Weapon of choice' None. 'Strengths' Superior Intelligence 'Weaknesses' Inferiour Stamina 'Chakra colour' Dark Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' None. 'Allies' Kumogakure 'Enemies' None. 'Background Information' Kamaru was born in Kumogakure as the youngest of three brothers, he was the youngest but brightest of the three. Kamaru lived in a larger house then normal kids as his parents made a little extra money from being doctors for the Kumogakure hospital, until they retired when Kamaru was eight. He was a very lonely boy not making many friends instead staying at home reading books or playing shoji with his father or mother, Kamaru would almost always win his parents after being taught to play the game very young by his grandfather. By the time he was 10 he was very fit and atheletic from training out his back garden he has three targets set up out his back garden still today where he practices, throwing shuriken and kunai at the targets. As he grew so did his intelligence many people commented on it telling his parents "Oh your boy is so smart" or "A modern genius" he would ignore these compliments telling them he is actually not smart and quite unintelligent for his age, not having many friends made a huge impact on his life causing him to lose touch with his kids side and act more adult, though some may see this as a bonus it really is not, Kamaru has not had fun or played around like other kids instead his schedule is as follows: 8:00am Wake up and get breakfeast 9:00am - 12:00 pm Study 12:00pm - 4:00pm Train in the back garden 4:00pm - 6:00pm Play a game of shoji with father then mother 6:00pm - 8:00pm Prepare dinner with mother and eat. 8:00pm bed. This is very dull and Kamaru is very excited to finally join the academy and become a ninja. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Hattori Keyome Rikuzu Inuzuka Category:Kumogakure Member Category:Kumogakure Member